The Truth
by starpokemon123
Summary: May died in accident, the only left of her is her sapphire eyes on her daughter's ,Valentina's innocent face. Ash remarried Dawn. Valentina knows nothing about the past. But as she grows older she will seek... the truth. Pearlshipping and Advanceshipping
1. Intro

**The Truth: Intro**

Hey hey guys! I'm back to writing and new story. Here is the Intro so I hope you will read the story.

And one more thing I you guys should perfectly know: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

May Ketchum was killed in a car accident with her daughter, Valentina. Luckily , Valentina survived.

Ash was devastated for the death of his wife and so where friends and family. Valentina was one-year old when this happened so she doesn't know. From all the people only one was happy: Dawn Berlitz.

She took advantage of her death and married Ash. Ash began to love her and forget about May. Valentina thought Dawn was her real mother because Ash never told her about May. The only thing that remains of May is her sapphire eyes on Valentina's innocent face.

Before Ash married Dawn he visited May's grave every day, but when he married Dawn he went once a week, then 2 times a month, and finally he never went again.

Dawn never likes Valentina, she always hated her. She always and still has the idea of sending her to a place for unwanted kids far away. She hasn't told Ash until she has the perfect excuse.

Valentina is now 3 and as she grows she wants to know something…the truth.

How was that? Mysterious right? Hope you guys will read it. Well bye I am going to start writing now.


	2. Chapter 1: Forget The Past

**The Truth Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"Mwommy, Dwaddy!" yelled a three-year old little girl with jet black hair, and shiny sapphire eyes running down the stairs. She was holding a picture she had drawn.<p>

"In the kitchen," Ash, her father, called out to her.

She ran in the kitchen and sat next to her father while he was reading the newspaper.

"What is it Valentina?" He asked the little girl, looking away from the newspaper.

"I dwew thwis all by myself," she held up proudly a picture of a flower and butterfly.

"Wow Valentina, looks like you could put it on the fridge," he told her forgetting to say something.

Valentina just blew he cheeks and started to pout for a reason. "I twold you to cwall hwim a wong twime ago," Valentina told her father thinking she had made that clear a long time ago.

"Oh right I'm sorry," He said sweat dropping. He corrected himself and said, "Let's put it on ."

"Okay," The cheerful little girl said and walked to the fridge.

When they walked to the refrigerator, they sweat dropped. The white fridge that didn't even look white because it had drawings, pictures, and magnets all over the place.

"We weed mwore space daddy," she told him.

"Well I don't know about that it's pretty full," he told her. Then he told her, "Let's put it in a picture frame and put it in the living room. She nodded and followed orders. Soon there was a new drawing in the living room.

"Where wis mwommy?" asked Valentina.

"She went shopping," He told her glaring at her sapphire eyes.

"Otay, I'm gwoing to pway," she said and she left.

"She has her mother's eyes, beauty, and sweetness " he told himself while sitting on the couch remembering the past from the last years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fine then, I'll go but with Valentina," May yelled at her husband caring her one-year old daughter, Valentina. She got into her car protecting her child from the harsh rain.

Back in the house Ash was looking outside the window trying to see them, but the rain was really harsh.

Hours past and she still didn't return. So he called Misty and they went to search for her.

"Don't drive that roughly Ash," Misty yelled at him.

"I need to find them," He was determined to find them anything could have happened.

They were searching for 15 minutes until they saw May's car crashed into a tree.

They quickly got off. Ash could hear Valentina's screams and crying in the car, which broke his heart.

"MAY!" He yelled. He went closer to the car and saw here. Her arms, legs, and head had blood. He went closer and told her, "May are you OK! Speak to me,"

"Save… Valentina," May told him in a weak voice. He told Misty to call the hospital. It was still raining hard. Ash didn't have to open the door since it was already broken off. He took Valentina out of the car and gave her to Misty.

"They are on their way," Misty told Ash while protecting Valentina from the rain.

Ash went back to May. "May, I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," May told him with her weak voice.

Ash got her hand and held it gently. Ash never was so scared in his life besides the moment May was giving birth.

"Ash… promise me to take care of Valentina," May told him.

"May, you are not going to die just fight for your life," Ash told her.

"I can't… just promise me," May told him.

"OK but you are not leaving us, we love you," Ash told her.

"I do too," May told her and those where her last words.

"May… May!" Ash was freaking out.

The paramedics where there and took her.

In the hospital Ash, Misty, Valentina, Ash's mom, and May's family were waiting nervously for the doctors. Finally a doctor came and said, "I'm sorry she didn't make it, she died a few seconds ago."

They all started to cry. Ash was just in shock. He held Valentina closely and said, "I made a promise to your mother, and I'm going to keep it."

Ash visited May's grave every day. He missed her so much. Friends would come and try to cheer him up. But it didn't work. Then Dawn came to visit and everything changed. She insisted that he needed to start over. He needed to try for Valentina.

A few months later they got married and they lived like a family but with secrets. Ash won't be planning to tell Valentina.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ash started shaking his head crazily. Then Dawn burst into the door with 23 shopping bags.

"Ash, help me," she told him. Ash got up and helped her.

"There is more from where that came from," Dawn told him heading towards the door.

When they were done they sat down on the couch. "How… tiring," Ash told her gasping.

"Just… forget the past," She told him leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Just forget the past…" Ash said repeatedly remembering the flashback.

* * *

><p>So how was that? I want to thank the first 3 people who reviewed the intro. Thank You. And anyone went shopping like that? Anyways the bags weren't small or light.<p>

So I know I'm not that emotional. Anyways I didn't want to make you cry so I just made it not that sad. Well add to alerts K?

And like Dawn said there is more from where that came from.


	3. Chapter 2: Wedding Picture

**The Truth chapter 2**

Dawn was still leaning her head against his shoulders. Then she got up and went to the kitchen to make dinner. Meanwhile, Ash went outside to check on his Pokémon.

After a while Valentina came down the stairs and started skipping around the living room.

"Lalalalala Lalalalala La- OWIE!" Valentina started scream in pain after she bumped into the wall. She crashed into Ash and Dawn's wedding picture making it break. Ash and Dawn went to the living room to see where the noise came from.

"Valentina," Ash went to his daughter and picked her up.

"It's huwts!" Valentina was crying very loudly making Dawn irritated.

"Look at our wedding picture, it broke!" Dawn told Ash worrying more about the picture that her stepdaughter. "See Valentina, you need to be more careful now I need to go buy another frame," she told her.

"She bumped into it by accident," Ash told his wife still trying to calm down his daughter.

"It's our wedding picture!" Dawn was now yelling at him.

"I think Valentina is more important that a picture!" Ash was also arguing with her.

"So you don't want to remember our wedding at all, do you regret marring me?" screamed Dawn yelling at her husband wishing that Valentina had never been born or would have 'died' with May.

"Of course I do I just think that Valentina is just more important than some memories we can still have in our minds!" Ash said arguing with Dawn over his daughter.

"But who cares if we can still have it in our mind, it's still special to me!" Dawn exclaimed to him looking like if she was about to cry.

"Well excuse me now I have a daughter who is crying now!" Ash told her and with that he went upstairs to Valentina's room and sat on her bed.

"It's OK my baby girl," Ash told her while hugging her.

"It hwuts daddy the wall bwad, and wedwing pwicture twoo!" Valentina told her father between sobs.

"Don't worry I'll tell the wall to be nicer now," Ash told his crying daughter lightly smiling about what he just said.

"Gwive wall twime out and throw the pwicture in tha twash," Valentina told her dad looking up to Ash.

"OK I'll be sure to do that," He told her kissing her on her forehead. Valentina stopped crying and automatically fell asleep. Ash smiled and put her under the covers giving her another kiss on her forehead. Ash went downstairs and found Dawn on the couch crying with the picture on her lap.

"Dawn I'm sorry," Ash told her sitting down next to her.

"But serious Ash, it was our wedding picture something important to me," Dawn told him staring into his eyes.

"It was an accident and don't worry we'll go buy another frame tomorrow," Ash said looking back at her eyes.

"But it is hard finding a big frame that is nice," Dawn told him.

"We'll find one," Ash told her looking at the picture that the photographer took 2 and a half years ago.

"Anyways how did it end up getting hung low and not high like we had it?" Dawn questioned him.

They both looked into their eyes and said in unison, "Pikachu and Buneary." They both laughed and gave each other a sweet kiss; forgetting about the picture.

Sooo how was this story? Honestly I never plan things up and just start writing randomly. So you're lucky (if you read this) that I have that power so I update sooner. And if you notice some '' in there… nah I if I tell you're gonna be confused so just keep on reading and find out. And also a person asked me how can a 3 year old seek the truth like I said in the intro, well I also put "as she grows" didn't I? So that's it for now PLEASE review NO flames I hate those. So like: Hug a duck, go to the zoo, smell your sock, TRY to feed your toys, and review this story. *I watch too much I Carly XD


	4. Chapter 3: The Mystery Person

**The Truth Chapter 3**

The next day Ash, Dawn, and Valentina went to the mall to get a new picture frame. When they went in, Valentina ran to the candy machines which mad Dawn mad.

"Candy," Valentina said tugging on Dawn's shirt.

"When we leave because then you will get hyper," Dawn told her strictly hoping Ash would do something.

"But mommy I want candy nwow," The three-year old said pulling Dawn's purse once more.

"No is no now let's go get a frame," Dawn told the pouting three- year old and found Ash already getting bothered by a salesman trying to sell him something. Dawn felt freely to pull on Valentina's ear and dragged her to him.

"Owie mommy," Valentina said holding Dawn's hand weakly while her eyes were getting watery. When they got to Ash the salesman had left.

"What did they try to sale you now?" Dawn asked Ash letting go of Valentina's ear quickly.

"Some watch," he responded "Now let's go get that frame." He said finishing his sentence. When they went inside a furniture store it didn't take long for Valentina to get lost. They noticed ten minutes later.

"Where is Valentina?" Ash said worrying about his only daughter.

"I think she got lost," Dawn said trying to sound worried but inside she was celebrating.

"Let's look around if she's not here we need to report it!" Ash said looking more determined than before. But they didn't know they weren't the only ones who were worried.

"How dare Dawn do that to her after all she has done, I need to find her first," and with that the mysterious person left. After looking through the whole store they went to the office and reported her missing.

"We are reporting a missing three-year old with jet black hair, sapphire eyes, a red dress, and her name is Valentina Ketchum," spoke the reporter through the speaker, "Please bring her to the office or call if she is scared. Thank you."

It didn't take long for the mysterious person to find Valentina next to the candy machines crying slightly.

"Are you Valentina?" The person asked. She didn't answer she was too scared.

"It's OK I won't hurt you I'm going to help you," She told her smiling and holding out her hands to hold her. It didn't take long for Valentina to trust her and get held.

"What is your nwame?" Valentina said to the person with sunglasses hiding her eyes.

"My name is Monica, and are you Valentina?" Monica asked her again.

"Ywes but I really wanted candy swo I came but I gwot lost…" Valentina started crying again making her eyes shine with the tears. Monica just hugged her trying not to let her notice she was about to cry too.

"Don't worry let's take you to the office your parents are there. They went to the office but Ash and Dawn weren't there.

"Is that Valentina?" The lady in the desk asked. Monica nodded and put Valentina on a chair. Monicca started heading for the door.

"Aren't you going to wait with her?" The lady asked.

"No, I don't want to face them," And with that Monica left the office and started walking away. "Yet…" She said to herself hearing the announcement that they had found Valentina.

Ash and Dawn went to the office to get Valentina.

Valentina ran to her dad and hugged him.

"Who returned her?" Ash asked.

"A lady who just brought her and left," The person at the desk said.

"Hwer name was Monica," Valentina told her dad.

"Monica huh," Ash didn't know what else to say so he thank the lady at the desk, bought the frame, got candy for his daughter.

"Never get away from us at the mall got it!" Dawn was yelling at her step-daughter.

"Otay…," Valentina said sucking on her lollipop.

"Don't yell Dawn she's just a little kid," Ash said parking into their garage.

"Oh whatever you never care about my opinions anyways," Dawn said getting off the car without bothering to take Valentina out of her car seat.

"Is mommy mwad at mwe?" Valentina asked her dad holding her lollipop in one hand and a candy bag in another.

"Don't worry about it, now help me put the picture into the frame," Ash told her. They went inside the house, fixed the picture, and did their usual things.

"Monica huh… it sound familiar…," Ash told to himself outside petting Pikachu on the head.


	5. Chapter 4: Valentina in Pokéland

**The Truth Chapter 4**

Yo everybody! Congratulations you just won 1,000,000 dollars! Just kidding now let's start this oh and

I DON'T OWN POKEMON or ALICE IN WONDERLAND! Maybe Alice in POKéLAND? Now read.

* * *

><p>Ash sat on the couch watching 'Alice in Pokéland' with Valentina. Dawn was still at work but Ash didn't go to the gym on the weekends. They were eating popcorn like if there was no tomorrow.<p>

(A/N Valentina is daughter of Ash and May so let's face it they eat a lot)

"Daddy ...that lady… hwas a bwig hwead and wis mwean, just wike mommy," Valentina said while having her mouth full of popcorn. Ash couldn't help but laugh at the comment and smile a weirdly.

"Your mom isn't mean and she has a regular head," Ash said trying to imagine being married to the red queen.

"Wes she wis she pwulled mwy ear yestweday wat the mwall," Valentina said wiping her hands on her piplup shirt and blue skirt.

"Let's see about that later," Ash said and they continued watching the movie.

"Thwe dwagon was scwary why dwid you mwake mwe watch it," Valentina told her gather remembering the war scene.

"I was watching it by myself but you came and started watching it," Ash told her.

"Thwe bwig hwead wady wooks like mommy and the guy with a bwig hat scares mwe," Valentina said quickly. Ash sighed, his daughter may look cute and gentle but she is actually a cute little chatterbox for her age that you just have to love.

"Let's just got outside and play with the pokemon," Ash said changing the subject before his daughter ended up comparing him to a character. Valentina nodded and headed through to the door. In the backyard Ash was sitting under a tree watching Valentina and the small pokemon play tag. Then the doorbell rang. Ash went to check who it was.

"Let me see who it is, don't get near the water hose and spray Charizard," Ash said remembering last time that happened; Charizard went crazy and the the yard caught on fire. Then he opened the door.

"Hello my darling," Ash's mom, Delia, said giving him a hug. "Where is my little angle?" she asked looking around.

"She's outside playing with the Pokémon," Ash told her pointing at the see through door. Delia didn't hesitate to rush to the door.

"There's my little angle," Delia said.

"Grandma," Valentina said running to her grandmother.

"How have you been?" Delia asked.

"Daddy made mwe watch a scary mwovie cwalled Awice in Pokéland and he smiles wike the pwurple kwiity," Valentina said crossing her arms. Delia laughed looking at Ash who slapped his forehead.

"You wook wike the the pwink fwamingo," Valentina told her. Ash started laughing and Delia just sweat dropped.

"You're the princess named Alice," Delia told her. Valentina clapped her hands.

"And who is your mom, the lady in white?" Delia asked.

"No that wady nwice, mommy is the wady with the bwig hwead," Valentina said. They all laughed and then Dawn went to see them.

"Hi Delia," Dawn said going to give her a hug.

"Hi Dawn," Delia said hugging her too.

"Why where you guys laughing?" Dawn asked not knowing what was coming.

"Your husband made my little angle watch Alice in Pokéland, and now she's comparing us to the characters," Delia said.

"Really, who is who?" Dawn asked Valentina.

"Daddy wis the cat who smiles cweepy, grandma wis the skinny fwamingo, mwe Awice, and you aw thwe mwean lady with a bwig hwead," Valentina said. Dawn frowned and felt like pulling her ear for calling her that.

"I thought I would be the white queen," Dawn told her.

"No, Monica wis the white wady, she wis nice," Valentina told her mother.

"Monica?" Delia said confused.

"Long story," Ash said.

"I have time and I'll help with dinner," Delia said.

"Yay, stway I wuv ywour cooking," Valentina said jumping up and down. Ash and Dawn sweat dropped while Delia just smiled.

After dinner Delia left and Valentina went to her room to get ready for bed.

"Valentina said that you pulled her ear, is it true?" Ash asked Dawn downstairs. Dawn didn't say anything.

"Is it?" Ash told her.

"I had to she didn't listen," Dawn said.

"So I could have controlled her, but you shouldn't have pulled her ear even if you are her stepmother," Ash said picking up his dish and putting it in the sink.

"She needs to get educated and someone to make her listen because May isn't going to do it she is long gone and Valentina won't never know about her," Dawn said with a harsh tone. Ash couldn't stand to hear when they said May was dead so he just turned away and started washing the dishes.

"Daddy, mommy," Valentina said running down the stairs.

"What happened," Ash asked.

"Grandma told mwe duwing dwinner that I cwould be called, Valentina in Pokéland." She said standing next to Ash.

"Of course you are, you live in a big imagination so you can even go to Pokéland," Ash said following his daughter's game.

"Yay," Valentina said clapping her hands, "Cwan my birthdway party bwe of thwat?" She asked.

_**"**_We'll see," Ash said while finishing washing the dishes.

"I don't think so we'll are just going to have a simple party no theme," Dawn said getting bored of her.

"But mommy," Valentina whined.

_**"**_No buts now go get ready for bed," Dawn said.

_"_Fwine_," _Valentina said pouting and sticking her tongue out of her and then running upstairs before Dawn could say a thing.

_"_Jeeze_, _maybe you are the red queen of Valentina in Pokéland," Ash said and went upstairs.

OMG MY LONGEST CHAPTER… yet. I'm planning to make even longer chapters. Oh and this is the Alice in wonderland with Johnny Dept or whoever it was and however you spell it. Man don't you just adore Valentina? And if you're asking how can a 3 year old talk so much, well we are talking about May's daughter here, and she is almost is actually the red queen right? And PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, review. Remember to save the earth: READ,REVIEW, RECYCLE!

Star out


	6. Chapter 5: Babysitting

**The Truth Chapter 5**

Yo here is starpokemon123 reporting to writing enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IF I DID ASH WOULD BE A DAMN POKEMON MASTER RIGHT NOW!

* * *

><p>It was a quiet Tuesday at Ms. Ketchum's house. Valentina was taking a nap on the couch while Delia's was babysitting her. Ash went to work at the new gym in Pallet town since the rules changed, and Dawn went to her store to design clothes for humans and Pokémon.<p>

"Hmm…" Valentina started to wake up. When she did she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then she saw an angle to her: a bag of gummy bears on the table. She loved gummy bears, so she got up, got the bag and started eating them not caring if they belonged to her or not.

"Hey Valentina I see you woke up… and you found the gummy bears," Delia said to her granddaughter sweat dropping.

"Uh-huh," Valentina nodding happily.

"She's Ash and May's daughter, and they have many things in common especially when it comes to food," Delia thought to herself. Then she turned on the TV so Valentina could watch it.

"Yay, sbwonge bwob," Valentina said finishing the bag of gummy bears and throwing it in the trash can next to the couch without getting up. She started watching TV while Delia went back to the kitchen to do chores. An hour passed and Valentina had found other two gummy bear bags in the kitchen and ate them with no problem. If Delia had noticed she would have taken them away from here but when she saw it was too late.

"Valentina you are going to get sick," Delia exclaimed to her.

"Nuh-uh, daddy once wet mwe eat swix bags," Valentina said closing her eyes, holding up her finger,and talking proudly like if she was Einstein.

"So that's where you got it from huh, looks like me and your father are going to have a long talk," Delia said. "And no more candy for you until next week," Delia ordered her.

"Okay," Valentina said with a sad voice. 2 hours later Ash came for her.

"Where's my baby girl?" Ash said bursting into the door.

"Daddy!" yelled the little girl running to go hug her father.

"How are you?" Ash asked her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Grandma said no more cwandy wuntil next week," Valentina said showing her puppy eyes.

"Ash, she shouldn't eat too much candy for her age," Delia told her son.

"Mom, I was like this and you never,,, oh yeah you'd ban me from candy for days," Ash said remembering back then.

"Now no more candy for her until next week got it?" Delia said.

"Yes mom, and thank you for babysitting," Ash thanked her.

"I'll babysit this hyper candy lover chatter box any time," Delia told him.

Then all of the sudden Valentina opened her mouth, "BUUURPP." They looked at her.

"Exwuse mwe," Valentina said shyly. They all started laughing.

* * *

><p>How was that? I know it's short. But try writing a chapter story like this, you have to keep up with the pace. Also I want to thank those who added this story to the alert list, but I would also want MORE REVIEW! Is that so much to ask for? Well chaio<p>

~Star out


	7. Chapter 6: Tea Party Secret

** The Truth Chapter 6**

Yippie-yo star here. What cha guys been up to? Hopefully you're reading this story or maybe you are… BUT YOU AREN'T REVIEWING I SEE! Anyways still love you guys except those stalkers. Anyways…

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. I wonder why people do declaimers people know already anyways READ!

* * *

><p>On a Saturday evening in the Ketchum residence, Dawn was cooking dinner and Ash was having a tea party with Valentina.<p>

"Enjoy daddy," Valentina said as she placed a cup of water on her little table in front of Ash.

"Thank you princess," Ash told her. He started drinking the water trying to get comfortable in one of Dawn's dress that Valentina forced him to wear. He finished it and for some reason it was a kind of those disturbing tastes that later gets better.

"Thank you and I think I'll have cookie now," he told her reaching for a cookie. Then Valentina hit his hand.

"Wash your hwand fwirst or nwo cookie for you," she said like if she was the mother. Ash obeyed and went to wash his hands in Valentina's bathroom. He came back and ate the cookie.

"Would you wike more tea?" Valentina offered her dad.

"Sure, I love you tea," Ash acceptingly said. Then Valentina got his cup, went to the bathroom, and got water from the toilet. Ash saw and felt sick that all those years he had been drinking toilet water.

"Hwere you go daddy," Valentina told him giving him the cup of water.

"He he," Ash said sweat dropping.

"DINNER," Dawn yelled from down stairs. Ash sighed in relief, and rushed down stairs. Valentina got confused why his dad didn't drink that cup of 'tea'.

"Maybe I need to pi in the tea…" Valentina said to herself and went down to eat. Down stairs when Dawn finished serving the food she sat next to Ash.

"You guys are going to-," Dawn looked at Ash. "IS THAT MY DRESS?" Dawn was freaking out.

"Yes I used it to play with Valentina," Ash told her.

"You are going to stretch it and it won't fit me," Dawn complained.

"You don't even wear frilly and puffy dresses anymore plus it was in the back of the closet.

"Still you could have taken it off," Dawn said. Then she turned away, gave a quick glare of Valentina, and ate like nothing happened.

When Valentina was asleep, Ash and Dawn also went to their bedroom.

"I have to go unexpectedly to the gym tomorrow so take care of Valentina," Ash told her.

"Why?" Dawn said wining.

"A challenger's Pokémon affected the electricity and I have to go check it.

"Fine," Dawn said hoping she could educate Valentina her own way… the mean way.

* * *

><p>Oh my Miranda, IM BECOMING EVIL. What is Dawn going to do to our poor little Valentina? I didn't expect to update this early and this is even shorter than the last one. Anyways the tea party bit I got it from some commercial. I forgot what it was about but it was a Spanish one. Well JUST DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE JUST WRITE SOMETHING! Pretty please with sprinkles and a strawberry on top. I promise not to feed you toilet water. (fingers crossed)<p>

~Star out


	8. Chapter 7: The Red Queen Attacks

**The Truth Chapter 7**

Yo star here. Thanks for at least 2 people reviewing! Daisy Pearl and Poke' Hero reviewed. Especially Poke' Hero who reviewed a lot. Anyways if you guys like this story check out my May's Diary story… and I might do the same thing. I told the readers if they didn't review no more updates and it has been a month so better start reviewing. Anyways let's hope nothing happens to Valentina and trust me my hands just type random things so not even I know what is going to happen.

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!.. or Hello Kitty for a tiny detail.

* * *

><p>Ash left to the gym around 8 in the morning to the gym. Dawn was down stairs cleaning the kitchen. While Valentina was still sleeping and dreaming about the land of gummy bears. Dawn was inpatient for Valentina to wake up, so she went upstairs to wake her up.<p>

"Wake up," Dawn told her while shaking her shoulders.

"Mmm," was all Valentina was saying.

"Your dad bought a big basket filled with gummy bears," Dawn lied to her. With that Valentina was wide awake and she ran downstairs.

"Liar," Valentina told Dawn when she was coming down the stairs. Dawn finished walking down the stairs, went up to her, and hit her on the mouth; not hard but it hurt

"Owie, where daddy," Valentina said crying.

"Work so I'm going to take care of you," Dawn said.

"No… you mean and wugly," Valentina said still sobbing quietly. Dawn once again hit her on the mouth. Valentina started crying completely.

"Be quiet," Dawn yelled at her. Valentina stuck her tongue out at her. Dawn was about to hit her mouth again, but Valentina had her rage and bit her hand. (A/N She has sharp teeth)

"You little bastard," Dawn screamed at her. Valentina got scared so she ran upstairs, locked the door, and even skipped breakfast. (A/N miracle; Well she was scared. Man my hands are typing random evil)

"You can't stay in there forever," Dawn yelled from the door.

"Daddy is gwoing to come and swave me and you are gwoing to gwet in twouble," Valentina yelled from inside her room. Four hours past and Valentina was still locked inside. Then suddenly Ash went inside from work.

"Where is Valentina?" Ash asked Dawn who was sitting on the couch with a Hello Kitty band aid on her hand.

"Your daughter bit my hand and locked herself upstairs," Dawn said trying to sound like the victim.

"Let me go talk to her," Ash offered and went upstairs. He knocked on the door, but no answer. He got the key to Valentina's room that where with his car keys and opened the door.

"Where are you?" Ash said trying to look for her in the room. He opened the closet door and found her curled up in a ball with tears streaming down her face. Valentina didn't bother took look up and kept on crying. Ash bent down and picked her up. She just leaned her head on his shoulders and continued crying; making his shirt wet.

"What happened?" Ash asked her setting her down on her bed.

Between sniffs she responded, "Mommy hit mwe… on the mouth 2 twimes and… and she was again swo I bit hwer hand and I cwame hwere."

"Did you at least eat?" He asked her worried. She nodded her head no and continued crying. Ash picked her up and went down stairs.

Ash got down and asked Dawn, "Why would you do this to her?" Dawn didn't respond.

"Tell me, she's you daughter," Ash told her.

"She is not my daughter," Dawn said getting up. Valentina got more scared and hugged Ash a bit tighter.

"She is half, you promised to be the best mother to her!" Ash exclaimed.

"I tried but face it Valentina is never going to get educated without me, May would have been too easy on her and you just keep her spoiled!" Dawn yelled at him. Ash got raged by her compliment. He went outside and drove to his mom's house; with Valentina in the back seat. He went inside since the door was unlocked.

"Ash what a surprise," Delia said.

"You have no idea," Ash said and put Valentina on the couch. He told her everything that happened.

"I always knew Dawn had a bad side," Delia told him.

"Next thing I know she sends her to an adoption center without my permission," Ash said. Delia just nodded and turned to Valentina.

"Do you want to eat some spaghetti I made?" Delia asked her. Valentina accepted with no hesitation. Delia served her a plate. Valentina was eating at the speed of a bunny trying to run away from a fox.

"She was really hungry," Delia told Ash.

"No doubt," He said. They both went to the living room leaving Valentina in the kitchen.

"What are you going to do about Dawn?" Delia asked.

"Can I stay here for today and I'll see what to do with Dawn," He said.

"This is still you're house," she told him.

"I'll probably go tomorrow after work and talk to her," Ash said. Delia nodded an OK.

"Looks like the red queen is about to attack my princess or has she already…," Ash said to himself in his old room with Valentina taking a nap.

* * *

><p>Man my hands are turning evil so blame them. I'm NOT lying I never know what to write so my hands work for me. The left one is Lilly, the right one is Billy. They work in the army so expect mean things… for now. I was about to cry out crying in a spot but I held my self YAY for bravery! And in Black and White that's my horoscope… kind of. Anyways: READ REVIEW RECYCLE! And looks like Dawn is turning more evil… man I have plans but my hands might change it. You have no clue what I'm up to… MUAHAHAHAHA (choke cough cough) HAHAHAHAHA! Well bye now have a nice day.<p>

~ Star out


	9. Won't be writting!

Okay guys... no update ! Why? Because I'm REWRITTING it! isn't that better sweetypies? C'mon cildish, horrible writting? You want that to waste your life! So anyways I'm not sure when i'll rewrite hopefuly I still have people out there into this story! I won't deleter this story for reference and so I can check stuff. And yeah! Hopefuly I still have some fans out there and such!

~Star Out


End file.
